mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I've launched my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 9th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! Game scenario :: General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other industrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 20:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1947.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 as my deputies. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers #'Chief Mod:The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' #'Deputy One:' Sine dei gloriem #'Deputy Two:'Rdv65 #'Mapmaker One: OreoToast555(Talk)' #'Mapmaker Two' DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Copy the full-size version of the map in png format to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign, rebel or national government forces in a major civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Game archives * (1921.6-1931.6) * (1932-1942) * (1942.6-1952) Nations North America *USA: **Philippines **Panama **Panama Canal Zone *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *UK/British Empire: Local (talk) **Australia **S. Africa **Rhodesia **New Zealand **Canada **Labrador-Newfoundland **Iraqie Kurdestan **Ireland *France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. MoroccoSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **CarthageSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **AleppoSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **IndochinaSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Italy/Italian Empire: *Poland *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Switzerland *Romania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia 16:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) *Czechoslovakia *Belgium/Belgian Empire *Netherlands/Dutch EmpireWhipsnade (talk) 19:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) *Greater Lithuania: Darius The Mouse (talk) * USSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 20:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Socialist RepublicThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **North NorwayThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: *Egypt: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Manchuko: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Siam: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *China: -Kogasa *Arab Confederation: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Nepal *Tibet *Afghanistan *Bhutan *Iran: *Wazeristan: 16:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) *N. Vietnam 01:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Game 1942 *'The Ecuadorian–Peruvian War of '41- 1941 ends. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind, Rawalpindi, Gilgit, the Swat Valley and Karachi. Wazeristan declaisr UDI. Portugal, Belgium, Italy, Denmark and Finland join the 'European Coalition. Jinnah call for an independent Muslim nation. Iran, Chile and the Netherlands improve their roads, power supply systems, telecommunications, water supplies and sewerage works. The Netherlands launches 2 minelayers. *'I have had my access blocked to the Map Game wiki blocked by my server yet again. It's happened several times sine I joined. It's jammed access, like a siff I was going to an illegal site (porn, terrorist et al). I fear I may have been the victim of another attempted hacking. My security system saved me, but I will not return to the wiki after this turn. It was fun, but some ass-hole is intent on bringing me, or the site down. Goodby. I give the control of the USSR to Rdv65 and my modship/mapmakership to OreoToast555 'The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *'USSR: ' Omsk katorga prison houses sole local political prisoners. More Farming equipment is made and much is sent to Republican Spain. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nucliar power and a-bomb resurch continues. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, and Ryzan. 200 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 20 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 2,500 rifles and 6,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. and S.M. Kirov Factory no. 185 from Chelyabinsk produces 10 KV1 heavy tanks. 3 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 are given to Ukraine and to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for and refined on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth of oil and 500,000 tones of coal go to Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Czechoslovakia, China, Mongolia and Ukraine. coalmining starts slightly in OTL Kakassia SSR.Oil and nickel are prospected for around the River Irtysh, Novosibirsk and Omsk by Gazprom and mined. Civil and miliery nucliar tech continues in Tyver and Uralsk. An alliance is offered to China. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. China accepts the Soviet Union's alliance offer. *'Lithuania: '''Roads and railways in Svealand and Norrland improved, Stockholm-Lulea line finished earlier than it was planned. ||| Civil engineers arive to Scandinavia for long reconstruction. Priority is big cities. ||| First shipment of oil from Northern Sea received. ||| Norways economical fleet merged to one that Lithuania has. ||| People of two newly captured countries are happy that wars at last ended here. Nationalisation and Lituanisation projects started. ||| Norways Federal Bank captured and gold reserves found in the basements. Shipment with gold arives to Kaunas Bank and will be used for improving economy of NorSwe (Norway Sweden shorter). '''Factories in Lithuania produced:' 100'000 men disbanded from Norrland legion. Militia of 170'000 men disbanded. As army reserves has many outdated, old rifles and ammunition, mass trainings organised to teach civil volunteers how to fight and what to do in combat. This will possibly help in case of big or important war. Operation Norrland succesfully finished. Operation Desert War: '20'000 people from mainland arive to colonies to increase population and economy. Engineers continue building fortifications. We ask USSR to let us transport supplies thru USSR and Ukrainian SSR territories. (to speed up supplying) 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. *'Arab Confederation: 'A recruitment campaign is undergone and military reaches 120,000 soldiers and 60 tanks. Continues to invade Yemen (A close Arabian victory in central Yemen. Arabia takes a modest gains.). Demands that Lithuania remove its presence in non-Lithuanian land. **'Lithuania: 'We demand Arab Confederation to remove its presence in British lands of Middle East. **'Arab D: 'They are our lands! *'Germany: continue to build up the airforce and develop jat engine and rocket, Germany do not join the European coalition yet but want to be associated with it to prevent war on the continent. with Lithuania involved in Arabia, the German troups in the area area that help the Arab are order to not enegage any Lithuanian units to preserve peace. A non-agression pact is propose to Lithuania to prevent any war between us. Meanwhile, German units in Arabia continue to help the Arab with many equipment being produce locally. Someone propose to create a mobile factory, a small factory of tract but the government do not agree for the moment. The navy and airforce continue to grow. 1942.5 Hello, as you know River The Nile left this game, but I see that new mod is inactive does nothing. In order to save this game I will try to continue starting new turns, making maps, doing algorythms and etc. Keep playing and good luck. ;] Algorythms will be done for previous year soon. DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) 'By the way, this turn will last to ap'ril '''2'2nd''' 20:00:00 UTC * Lithuania: '''Roads, airports, harbours and railways in Svealand and Norrland improved. ||| Reconstruction reached second stage and after all big cities fully repaired smaller towns and cities got priority.||| Oil platforms in Northern Sea modernised. ||| Svealand and Norrland cities finally recognised as Lithuanian cities. '''Factories in Lithuania produced: Mass trainings of civilians continue. LT-5 tank, ArmaOne armoured car, AFA fighter plane and ABA bomber plane developed. Everything is being upgraded. Second big navy project started. Now transport vessels and resource ships included to build-list. Operation Desert War: '30'000 more people from mainland arive to Ruwaished - Mafraq Republic and Mahra Sultanate to increase population and economy. Small factories and workshops established so republics could sustain themselves. Engineers continue building fortifications. We ask USSR to let us transport supplies thru USSR and Ukrainian SSR territories. ('RNG (1-5 No, 6-10 Yes) '''USSR says yes) 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. As Arab Confederacy now has border with both Lithuanian colonies army stays ready to defend it's lands anytime. ''UPD: '''''Garrison of 50,000 Lithuanian men failed to help British Yemen and after crushing defeat turned back to Mahra Sultanate. Turkey and Iran is asked to let Lithuania establish it's military bases there. (RNG (1-5 No, 6-10 Yes) 'Turkey (7) says yes, Persia (4) says no) ** '''Arab D: '''We offer a 5 year none-agression pact and that the border with your occupied land is demilitarized by 5 miles on both sides. ** '''Lithuanian D: '''We counter-offer you to leave Yemen and then we will accept NAP (Non Agression Pact) ** '''Arab D: '''Declined. We shall reclaim our homeland! ** '''Lithuanian D: '''It is last offer, Arabia stops it's attacks on British lands and border is turned to one that was in 1942 or Lithuanian army will be mobilized and moved to defend and maybe even advance deeper into Arab country. *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. *'Arab Confederation: '''Builds defences alond the current borders. Invades what remains of British Yemen but ignored Lithuania ('''impresive victory of Arabian army, Yemen lost almost half of it's territory). Military reaches 200,000 soldiers and 75 tanks, as well as 300 bombers and 450 fighters. Offers Britain the same peace that was offered previously. *'British Empire:' sends forces to Arabia in defense of colonies. Continues development and expansion on all fields. *'Japan:' Integration in Manchuko and Korea grows, together with industries investiments across the main cities of the countries. Military industries keep growing across mainland Japan, and some open at Vladivostock. Military industries also grow in Vietnam, where japanese investiments are getting the economy out of exports dependency. Military presence is increased in the conquered territories, together with goverment propaganda to create a nationalist fevour to accept the japanese autorithy. The foreign affairs minister wishes to seek a peacefull solution to the arabian crisis, and proposes Britain give independence to all arabic colonies and share the protection of then with Arabia, with none of the nations attacking the freed countries. 1943 Uprising of local leaders in Lebanon, colonial French garrison defeated and Lebanon is now free state. Famine struck in British India (1943 Bengal famine). (Sorry for late updates, I'm still not get used to it DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) Lithuania: Improvments in NorSwe infrastructure continues, many roads and railway lines are operating across the country connecting every single town and city. Many harbours on Norrland coast finished. ||| Reconstruction is almost up. ||| As population grows, more houses built in Lithuanian mainland. Public service systems improved. ||| Economical fleet generates big incomes, in order to increase trading area, Lithuania plans to vasselate Iceland and capture Denmark. Finland is not discussed as option at all right now. Military: Mass trainings of civilians continue and finally new mobilisation started. About 50'000 old soldiers dismissed. 200'000 men mobilised, 50'000 for long term and 150'000 temporarily. Also new officers from academies came to army. Navy is under heavy replenishment. 2 Aircraft carriers, 10 battleships, 80 corvettes, 10 destroyers, 15 cruisers, 10 frigates, 40 submarines, 95 patrol ships bought or constructed in military harbours. This is the most expensive Lithuanian military project, that was worth more than half of country gold reserve. Country is now trying to restore reserve to previous levels so funding for secondary fields is reduced. In other hand Lithuania is at last ready to own some real colonies around the globe, not only some military bases. Operation Desert War: Engineers continue building fortifications. 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. As Britain increased it's colonial garrison, Lithuania tries to stop Arabs from advancing and taking all Yemen, whole garrison of 150'000 men sent to defend Yemen along with British soldiers. If Arab Confederacy will attack now, they will be the next target after operation Seamonster(>>). Operation Seamonster: 1 hour after war declaration on Iceland and Denmark, Lithuanian navy started landings. Due to many islands in Denmark and harsh climate in Iceland, operation can take more than planned. (Total and decisive Lithuanian victory. Denmark fully captured.) China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Arab Confederation: '''Invades Yemen for the last time to aid in the unification of the Arabian penninsula, the Sunnis, and the Arab people (Crushing defeat of Arabian army due to replenishment of british Yemen garrison and increased Lithuanian intervention. Yemen manages to retake some of it's lost lands, Mahra sultanate takes 3 pixels) military reaches 200,000 soldiers, and 100 tanks, and navilly is 8 aircraft carriers and 25 battle ships, with next year being 10 aircraft carriers and 30 battleships. '''Wazeristan: Upgrades roeads, wells and eduction. Germany: 'continue to improve the military in all field and developp a prototype jet plane that start to be test, great progree are made in the rocket program, both researchs are made in the Bavarian area in a secret area. The desert legion continue to support Arabia, 5000 volunteers in Arabia to join the unit. Mobile factory continue to be research. The first German battleship is completed and many other smaller ships are completed. The military reach 550k soldiers along a large unit of tanks and a airforce of 150 planes. Following Lithuanian successful campaign in Europe, Germany think about his own glorious war. *'Lithuanian D: We think you could be interested in our offer: East Prussia in exchange for Denmark and political support if you would like to anex Czech part of Chechoslovakia. *'Wazeri Diplomatics: '''Wishes to make a trade deal with British Indis, USSR, Afghanistan and Iran. 1943.5 '''After Lebanon became independent, other middle east nations also started to think about future without European colonial powers, minor demonstrations in Syrian cities of Alepo and Damascus occured. Bengal famine continues and some nations of British India are not happy about British colonial policy.' Lithuania: Due to heavy economical destabilisation that occured because giant navy was bought, big part of budget now goes for stabilising economy and increasing reserves. Infrastructure imrpoved only slightly. In Denmark no serious battles in important cities happened so infrastructure remains as it was before. ||| In Norrland, Svealand and Denmark some local leaders arrested and secretly executed so Lithuanian officials could keep their positions among people. Military: First stage of Operation Seamonster completed. Iceland will soon be invaded. Operation Desert War: Engineers continue building fortifications. 100'000 soldiers keep guarding Mafraq-Ruwaished. Mahra Sultanate garrison and reserve of 150'000 men still guards Yemen. Last battle was won and part of Yemen lands regained, we offer Arab Confederacy to keep present borders and at last end this war. Mahra Sultanate attacks captured lands in Yemen (Minor victory against Arabia, few pixels of Yemen land taken back) Taken lands given to Britain so before attacking Mahra Arabia should attack Britain. Garrison of Mahra sent to help British forces in case that will happen. Operation Seamonster: 'Invasion of Iceland started. (Crushing defeat of Icelands army, Lithuania captures all country.) *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Arab Confederation: '''Laughs at the Lithuanian offer, and instead invades OTL Jordan (Close and indecisive Arabian victory, in some places Arabia advances to it‘s old borders.)''' military reaches 215,000 soldiers. Strengthens borders with British Yemen and Lithuanian Yemen heavily. *'Lithuanian D: '''We are looking forward to see you fighting against Yemen and Jordan at once. *'How many soldiers you assign to each front? (I should divide 215,000 by 2 or you will assign them?)' *'Use the 215,000 on just Jordan for now and 0 are going to Yemen''' *'Wazeri Diplomatics:' We would like a trade deral with- Iran, Arabia, China, Afghanistan, S. Turkestan, Brithsh India and Turkey. Germany:'''refuse Lithuania offer to exchange East Prussia for anyrhing else as it is a part of our land, in theory we own the Danzig corridor so no, why arent my new pocession on the map? the one in Poland. We tell Arabia that patience is the key and that the potencial result could be deadly to Arabia as we cannot support against Lithuania, one of our only allies in Europe, and propose to discuss peace in a neutral country not involve at all. The military continue to grow with the air force and the navy, the first carrier begun construction. We offer some voluntary brigade to participate to the invasion of Iceland as a act of good faith.*'Arab D: '''We would agree to negotiate a peace hosted by a neutral party. *'Lithuanian D: '''We think Germany is a country that could really help us to solve this. '''Wazeristan: Upgrades roeads, wells, a minor shoe factor, wild ass/mule arested farming and eduction of womens. 1944 More demonstrations in Syria and British India, Bengal Famine ends. Lithuania: Economy is almost stabilised, reserve grows slightly. Infrastructure improved in Denmark and Iceland. New navy bases built in Iceland, now economical fleet can reach countries that are really far away, it is planned that island will become "bigges Lithuanian harbour". ||| Some technologies bought from several countries to increase country military and economical power. Labs and factories upgraded. Politics: '''We ask Germany to try to solve the Arabian crisis. If Arabia will continue war, Lithuania could send more soldiers there, now we will only support Mahra sultanate, Ruwaished-Mafraq and Britain. '''Military: Operation Desert War: 100'000 soldiers keep guarding Mafraq-Ruwaished and prepare for battles if Arabia would attack. Mahra Sultanate garrison and reserve of 150'000 men guards Yemen. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy *'Arab D: '''We agreet to peace under these terms **Arabia will recieve Jordan, and all Gulf territories but Bahrain which will become Arabic in 10 years. **Arabia end their embargo with Britain and sell to them at normal price guarantted for 10 years. **Arabia, Britain, and Lithuania will sign a 10 year non-aggresion pact. **Current Yemen borders remain. ***We decline your offer and will not give our colonies as you are now facing armies on two fronts, and giving you "free territory" would be dumb. *'Germany: Continue to improve military and introduce the first jet engine that begun to be build in order to reach three squadrons, the flying schools receive a new class to uptgrapte pilot to jet standart. Continue to have contact with Austrian communist party and other European communist parties. The German naval base are uptgrapte and grow to increase efficiency.'Arabia conflict: '''propose that: **Arabia kept Yemen **That a referndum be held by each British Arab colonies in wich after a term of ten years, those that vote to join the confederation join it. **trade restart normally between every warring nation **If you add something else to propose, add it. **'Lithuania: Present borders are ok and we will accept it as an allies of Britain, but we will not give any lands to Arabia because: 1. They now have poor chances of winning this campaign. 2. They did not even conquered it. **'Arab D: '''We propose we also get Qatar and some of in-land Jordan. 1944.5 'Very tense atmosphere in Syria and British India, radical nationalists use this to spark the rebelions but people are still trying to do it peaceful way. ''MOD UPD' '''To make this game more enjoyable, from the next turn I will decide for a country instead of RNG so reality would be really much more like reality not like random numbers. :D' 'Good work lads, your doing well and the game is still awsom!' '''My security is going crazy about spam. I just came this once to see if you were coping. I took the UK player off for inactivity and make a short one off update for the USSR. :-)The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC)' Lithuania: Economy is now stabilised, reserve grows slightly. Infrastructure improved in Denmark and Iceland. Giant resource storages built in Iceland. Trades go well and generate good income. Military: Operation Desert War: 100'000 soldiers keep guarding Mafraq-Ruwaished and prepare for battles if Arabia would attack. Mahra Sultanate garrison and reserve of 150'000 men guards Yemen. (Maybe I should change Britain player with more active one, so he could sign the peace? Because now we are stuck.) He's now is out.The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Arab D: 'We offer that you concede from this conflict and in return you may keep your Arabic land (for now), recieve cheaper oil shipments from us, and we compensate the damages to your military via money. : '''Lithuania D: '''We decline because we are ready to defend our lands. "you may keep" -we don't need your permission to stay here as long as we want. (''Yes, rude) '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy Arab Confederation: '''Due to the Lithuanian troops in Arabia there is an impass and most troops are placed on borders incase of a hostile offensive, but SECRETLY prepares for an invasion of British Sudan. The Trans-Arabic railroad is finished as much as it can be due to inaccesible Western-controlled Arabia. Begins manufacturing Chemical weapons in secret. Military reaches 250,000 soldiers and 120 tanks. '''USSR: More Farming equipment is made and much is sent to Republican Spain. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways, canals and airfields are upgraded. 5 T-26 light tanks and 5 T-28 medium tanks are sold each to China, Lithuania, Japan and Germany. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing, tractor and truck factories are built around Pskov, Perm, Tyver, Omsk, Tomsk, Kiev, Merv, Chita, Ulaanbaator and Ryzan. 12,000 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 20 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 2,220 artillery guns, 12,500 rifles and 16,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-28 tanks and 40 KV1 heavy tanks. 120 Yakolev Yak 1 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. and S.M. Kirov Factory no. 185 from Chelyabinsk produces 30 KV1 heavy tanks. 3 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 are given to Ukraine and is given to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for and refined on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth of oil and 500,000 tones of coal go to Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Czechoslovakia, China, Mongolia and Ukraine. coal-mining starts slightly in OTL Kakassia SSR. Oil and nickel are prospected for around the River Irtysh, Novosibirsk, Mykop and Omsk by Gazprom. The Soviets start thier 3 year long atomic energy program in Moscow Krasnodar, Uralsk, Magnitogorsk and Almaty labs. All the nations radar units are perfected. and several more occer in the border zones of USSR, Kiev and Merv. All client states are now absorbed in to the USSR, except for North Norway and the Spanish Republic, who reject this on issues of autonomy and retained client-ship. Trade deal with Wazeriastan offer- 200 guns and farming equipment for cloth and garnet stone exspoers to USSR?'' (I just came this once to see if you were coping. My security is going crazy about spam. '' I took the UK player off for inactivity and make a short one off update for the USSR. :-) I am proud of you, your excellent and better than Alhistory site any day! Good luck!) British Empire: We improve military and economy. In case of war we will support our allies (France and Lithuania is our allies right?- (yes your rightThe River Nile-2 (talk) 17:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC))). We offer Arabia peace and if they will not accept, Britain will try to have one big colony in Arabian peninsula. 1945 Rebellion in North Vietnam, Japanese army fails to hold it's positions and N. Vietnam is now free. Finland and Turkey joins comintern pact. European Coalition just does not exists anymore because of different interests of countries. Mass protests and demonstrations against British and French rule in their colonies around the world. ''' '''Lithuania: Resource industry upgraded because of demographic boom, in just few years many people came to Lithuania from countries like Finland and Poland, also, birth rate is very high. According to census, 20 millions people now live in Lithuania, about 70 percents of citizens say that they are lithuanian by nationality. 20 percents swedes and norrlands. Other 10 percents are Danes, Icelandians, Latvian nationalists and imigrants. ||| Economical fleet continue it's missions all around the world. Goverments plans to expand Lithuanian influence even more, especially in Mediterranean region. Extension of operation desert war will be started soon. Military: Laboratories created many technologies for Lithuanian Army, now factories must do their work. New automatic rifles, grenades and armour being produced. LT-5 rearmed to LT-6 main battle tanks. First Lithuanian helicopters constructed in Kaunas and are now being introduced to Air Force of Lithuania, it is planned that helicopters will support infantry in hard relief locations. 4'000 aircrafts (fighters and bombers) are temporarily out of service for general rearmament. Operation Desert War: Garrisons of Mahra and Mafrq-Ruwaished received extra 50'000 men each for upcoming operation DesertBase. Some Arabian citizens captured in Mahra. Sultan decided to execute them, if war council will recognise their allegiance to Arabian Secret Services. Operation FullHouse: War is declared on Finland and LAF suddenly invades Finland. (Impresive victory of Lithuanian Army, nor relief nor cold climate did not helped Finish army and it was forced to abandon their positions. Mountaineous region captured.) China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Arab Confederation: '''Accepts Britain's peace offer assuming the current borders are kept, as the war has reached a standstill due to Lithuania as well as being a massive drain on the nation's resources. Military reaches 325,000 soldiers and 160 tanks, 55 ships (15 of which being aircfarft carriers) and 1,800 aircraft. With the new peace lifts the embargo on Britain, but prices are kept higher than usual. Sends spies and imams to preach of both a unified Sunni nation and a unified Arabia in nearby French Syria and British colonies. BTW for the next map update could someone get rid of all the lines in Arabia?' *'Um, just saying but building 2500 aircrafts in 6 months... Not really happens.' *'We already hade like 300, but I see your point''' British Empire: More soldiers sent to colonies in Arabian Peninsula and close to it, to ensure that Arab confederacy will not try to do something stupid. Economy and infrastructure improved. *'Arab D: '''It was stupid the second you took our homeland. This matters not though, we are at peace (for now). *'Germany: Saw the end of the Arab conflict as a good thing, The German air force continue to gain more stable jet in it and the military of Germany can now at least compete with many European power, the completition of the first German aircraft carrier is saw a a symbol of Germany ressurection by Many. Start to trade raw material with Arabia out of a war context, the German commandos that were send in Arabia are recall home in the first commercial vessel. A ultra-secret project start in Bavaria codenamed Horten wich aim to developp a furtive plane. **'''Lithuanian D: We offer to conect Lithuanian and German railways (French railways also could be included in the futue) and start active trading to boost economy of both countries. **'German D: '''we wholly accept the idea. 1945.5 '''Protests in Syria and India became secret rebel movements against colonial powers. Finland recruits 50'000 more men to defend itself.' It looks like Kuwait is still part of Britain, but Arabia bought it a while ago. Yup, missed that. I'll fix this soon. Also, neutral lands doesn't make sense when Iraq and Arabs are one country so they are now in Arab Confederacy. Lithuania: '''Lithuanian railway lines connected and active trades started. Economical fleet modernised. Active trading by sea is offered to Portugal, Italy, Yugoslavia, Greece and Turkey to increase Lithuanian economical influence in mediterranean sea. '''Military: Half of planned equipment already produced to rearm soldiers with better weapons.50 Zaibas helicopters produced and 20 squadrons sent to Finland to test them in the battle conditions. Operation Desert War: 350'000 men keep guarding Lithuanian territories in Arabian Peninsula. Goverment starts negotiations with British about givin away Mahra Sultanate with extra payment in exchange for all Transjordan. Operation FullHouse: '''Army already crossed mountains so now it will be easier to advance. Now LAF is trying to take West Finland coasts.(Crushing victory by Lithuanian forces. No regional advantage, low morale and superior LAF numbers caused that Finnish soldiers could not hold it, masive coastal territories occupied by Lithuania.) '''Arab Confederation: '''Continues to build up the military reaches 350k soldiers. Begins to influence Kurdistan. '''France: in an outstanding office Charles de Gaulle (Meh) offers the entire Colonial Empire full independence by 1950, to stabilize the internal politic of the territories, Mainly to be divided by four nations in africa,Madagascar,Mali,Algeria and Chad and the Syrian republic in the levant. the projects previously made are accelerated as the revolts have beginned to increase, the first republic the Republics of Carthago and Aleppo back the choice of the republic.Military is built up and navy expands. *'Lithuanian D:' We offer France and USSR to join German and Lithuanian railway project. **'USSR D:' We agree. **'France D:' we agree as well. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Germany: 'Continue to build the air force with jets and the navy. We developp the V-1, throught innacurate, it is a major breakthrought in rocket technology. The people begun massive riot and to appease them, the government start many civilian projects to improve life condition and a rejoin the life standart of the rest of Europe. The British are offer to improve our relation and restart trade between our nation. The military budget is reduce. Start a nuclear program. 1946 '''Guys, sorry for being late, unidentified connection problems. ' '''Earthquake and tsunami strikes Aleutian Islands and Hawaii. 165 people died and more injured. Infrastructure took heavy damage. Syria accept French idea and forms it's new goverment. Radicals still continue to arm themselves in case France will not do what they promised. Almost same situation in Africa. India want to proclaim independence and asks Britain if it's possible. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'Lithuania:' Goverment is happy about symbolic corporative railway system that now connects all Europe and even asian part of USSR. Poland, Rumania, Yugoslavia and Italy offered to join All European Railways. ||| Country money and resource reserves are almost restored to normal so more money spent on infrastructure. Northern parts of Svealand and Norrland are very bad in meaning of infrastructure. Civil engineer corps formed and sent to poorly developed regions in Scandinavia. Humanitarian camps in Estonia are now accepting finnish deserters and refugees. Politics: Lithuanian political agents sent to Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Rumania, Yugoslavia, Bulgaria and Greece, so country would become major power in the sphere of politics. Military: '''All planned equipment produced and army is being rearmed. Almost all aircrafts modernised. '''Operation Desert War: 350'000 men keep guarding Lithuanian territories in Arabian Peninsula. Operation FullHouse: Coasts taken as generals expected, next target is biggest cities. (Lithuania continue it's victorious war and takes more Finnish lands.) By plan, operation will be finished in 1947. *'Arab Confederation:' Military builds up. Begins sending Indian Ocean patrols as far as Sumatra. Offers an embassy exchange to Lithuania. Continues to influence Kurdistan via corruption and espionage. *'Kingdom of Yugoslavia:' We join the Anti-Comintern Pact as a observer state and join fully the West Europe Defense Alliance and European Coalition. The port, harbour, wharfs and depots at Mostar are enharnced and the King condems the invasion of Finland. 10,000 troops are recuited, ore mining in Macedonia zone is up a bit, coal mining in Bosnia zone is up a bit and a variant of the Panzer III is made 22 and of the Panzer IV is 12 times in Belgrade and Zagreb. Adilt education and ethnic unison projects start. Radio Belgrade and Radio Tirane begin LW/SW broadcasts across the country and to Bulgaria and Romania to.Yugoslavian communists win the election and power-share with the King for the near future. Agriculture is upped in Albania zone. Yugoslavia starts to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Anti-Comintern Pact, West Europe Defense Alliance and European Coalition member states reprezentativies are called to Zagreb. France, UK, Portugal, Italy and Belgium asked to secure the Balkans and garentee peace in Europe beyond the end of the fall of Finland. A trade deal offer is given to Greece, Waziristan, Hungary and Bulgaria. That Yugo-Italy trade deal of the original players making in the late 1920's is enhanced. *'Dutch Empire: '''Continues to promote peace. The Dutch increases both farming and defense. Construction of small factories, roads, schools and hospitals continue as well as medical research, especial in the colonies. We improve the buses, power stations and roads, especially in Dutch cities, both parts of Java and Bali. The Dutch Border fortified. An alliance and trade deal is offered to France, the British, Belgium, Italy, Spanish Socialisum Republic, Yugoslavia, China and Japan. 5 copied tanks planned like German Panzer II's, Italian CV-35's, Soviet T-26's are made. We upgrade our navy by making 5 patrol boats 6 coastal patrolled submarines. We create 5 of the new the "Mk1 Nap-tank", It is derived from the Panzer IV. It has a very low head, giving it a low profile at hiding while being able to mount the 90mm anti-tank gun and a rear faceing machine gun. Slight use of anti-aircraft and V1/V2 style rockets are also tested in Surinam. 5,000 new recruits are made in the arny. 400 men, a spotter plane, ten light bombers, ten fighter planes, a frigate, a patrol boat and 2 light tanks are sent to re-enforce colonial forces in Sumatra. A similar force is landed at Jakarta. Anti-submarine defenses are set up outside of the coast (mines, sonar, asdic, etc.) are put around Jakarta. Porn, white phosphorous shells, communism and Nazism are banned through out the empire. The Dutch join the West Europe Defense Alliance and European Coalition. We join All European Railways. 1946.5 '''The heavy winter of 1946–1947 in the United Kingdom, Netherlands and Northern Germany' occers. Very quiet semester in the world. Colonised nations of France are waiting for 1950, those that are under British and Dutch flags are also waiting for their goverment decisions. *'Lithuania:' National resources and money reserve has been restored to it's normal level and now Lithuania gives all possible money for infrastructure and welfare improvement. ||| All European Railway is now All European for real as majority of nations are there. ||| Civil engineer corps continue mission in Scandinavia. ||| Economical fleet expanded to 2000 vessels. Politics: Agents successfuly working in Poland, Hungary, Rumania and Greece. Military: No major changes here.Operation FullHouse: As Lithuania advances deeper into Finland, war is about to end. (Lithuanian Victory again. Northern Finland taken.) By plan, operation will be finished in 1947. *'Also we ask Britain if they want to exchange lands. We offer Mahra Sultanate for British Transjordan.' **'British Dip: '''OK *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. China also accepts the Netherlands' trade offer and alliance. *'Britain:' We politely refuse Indian Independence, but offer them almost full Autonomy, just that they follow the Diplomacy that Britain does, and that their army is at the command of the UK. We Accept the Dutch alliance offer, and ban Nazism and White Phosphorus Shells. We commission 500 Jets. We ask if we can join the railway, and begin work on a Channel Tunnel (if it already exists, delete this). We begin work on a Tank with light armour, a powerful engine and an armour piercing gun. The prototype is very effective, as at anything less than 50 metres it can move faster than the turrets on most tanks. We offer an alliance with Lithuania. A missile is created that goes up to the very top of the atmosphere, then it drops on its target and explodes with a mile wide radius. '(Like the V2 but better) Research starts on a rocket that can orbit the Planet near indefinitly until fired, when it impacts with a crater the size of a small city, ETA 1950. 10 aircraft Carriers are commissoned, and will arrive one by one over the next 3 years. An AA gun is developed that can shoot down the new missiles (the ones we have already made, not the research ones. **'Arab D: '''We offer an embassy exchange. **'Lithuanian D: We accept alliance with Britain and yes, you can join railway whenever you will end a Channel Tunnel (It was built few decades after but there were no WW2 so whatever) *'Germany: '''Begun to developp better rocket to continue as a rocket technology leading nation. More jet are build. The navy launch the second carriers and continue to trade with Europe and Arabia. We call all of Europe to work togheter to bring prosperity to the continent, we propose to improve the European coalition by abolishing frontiers for trade. We reassure Europe that we have no expansion idea in Europe. Nuclear program to produce energy continue and the Horten program continue in his final stage. Ask to join the European coalition. **'Arab D: We offer a deal to share technlogy with one another. **'Germany D: '''We agree to share civilian technology and some military technology, the secret for early jet engine is share. **'British Dip: We offer to pool our resources with the Rockets, to further benifit us both. **'Lithuanian D: '''We agree, soon our best scientists will be sent to your labs (as yours are really better). *'Kingdom of Yugoslavia:' Asks Dutch for some anti-Aircraft missiles in exstange for fifty thusands of tonnes of coal and takes up the alliance. Relations to remain neatral with the USSR. A trade deal is offered to Germany. Arms are sent to the Finnish goverment. 2,000 troops and 2,500 pistolaras are made, 200SMGs and 4,000 rifles made up and rifled up. Roads are inproved, especially in Belgrade, Sarijhevo, Zargreb, Tirana, Dureze and The border and coastal zones. Telephones become more common in urban localities. Lead, manganese and chromium to be mined modestly in the northern Schodra mountains and Kosovo zone. Bosnian and Serbian coal minig gose up with modesty. A few air defence guns and many bunkers appear on the coast near Dureze and Dalmatia. The bunkes occer also at parts of Tirana, Belgrade, Zargreb, Banja Lucka and the Bulgarian border zone. Five parole boats and a mine sweeper and mine layer are built up in Dureze. Five armoured cars and 20 fighter planes are built up in a belgrade factories. Belgradeand Zagreb get a new powerplant and steelmill. Baja Lucka, Belgrade, Zagreb and Pristina aerodromes are modified siligtly to the better. Weapons are requested from friendly nations, especially Italy, the UK and the Dutch. Radio Zagreb and Radio Pristia's MW/LW bradcasts hit the airwaves for the 1st time. **'Germany:accept trade offer. *'Arabia: '''Fierce nationalism rises up across the country and many sign up for the military, which now reaches 500k soldiers, and tanks and planes are produced en masse, and more ships are made for the sole purpose of increasing influence in the Indian Ocean. Continues to influence Kurdistan. Begins a rocket program, and manages to create several rockets similar to the V2 but with 15% less range. *'Dutch Empire: Continues to promote peace. The Dutch increases both farming and defense. Construction of small factories, roads, schools and hospitals continue as well as medical research, especial in the colonies. We improve the sewerage works, water works and roads, especially in Dutch cities, coastal Suriname and both parts of Java and Bali. The Dutch Border fortified. 5 copied tanks planned like German Panzer II's, Italian CV-35's, Soviet T-26's are made. We upgrade our navy by making 5 patrol boats 6 coastal patrolled submarines. We create 5 of the new the "Mk1 Nap-tank" is improved. Most of Indonesia becomes independent as of 1947.5. The Netherlands_New_Guinea (the west half of New Guinea island) is more loyal (it loves the Dutch like in in real life) and is given autonomy, but not independence from the Dutch. Suriname is to be given independence in 1951 as a client state. Local democracy and democratic reforms are spread through out the land. Oil is explored for in Borneo and the Netherlands_New_Guinea. 1947 Late turn again, sorry. Map will be updated and later I will do something with this (starting new turns will be changed somehow.). DariusTheMouse (talk) 07:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) After Britain gave India autonomy, rebels became slighly more optimistic and think that autonomy is a first step to independence. Militia formed here to supress any resistance against Britain because it can cause worse relationship between two nations. ||| Syria and Madagascar becomes independent. Other African countries are preparing for this too. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'Lithuania:' National reserve restored to normal level. Infrastructure improved in Iceland and Denmark, renewed in Lithuanian mainland, civil engineer corps continue mission in Scandinavia. Economical fleet continue trading and for the first time vessels reach Madagascar. More money goes to increase welfare of the citizens. Politics: Agents successfuly working in Poland, Hungary, Rumania and Greece. First major achievment, thanks to agent in Poland, All European Railway law accepted and now Poland belongs to "railway union". Operation FullHouse: As Lithuania advances deeper into Finland, war is about to end. (Lithuanian army victory again, finnish lakes taken.) Plan to end operation this semester failed but generals hope that Helsinki will fall soon. Operation Desert War: Mahra Sultanate given to Britain and whole Transjordan is now Lithuanian. Fortifications built in Mafraq-Ruwaished province. 50'000 soldiers sent back to Lithuania and desert legion now has 300'000 men. It is planned to decrease legion to 100'000 men so less money woul be spent on transporting supplies here. *'Arab Confederation: '''Military continues to increase in size. Begins sharing all civillian technology with Germany. Offers to Syria to extend the Trans-Arabic Railroad into Syria ('RNG'). Continues to research rocket tech and is barely behind Britain. People begin becoming more anti-West, pulling on their own culture rather than adopting Western ones. **'Syria D:' As a "young" state we can not afford bigger railway at this time, but we will build it in the future for sure. *'Dutch Empire:' Continues to promote the development of it's colonies. The Dutch increases both farming and defense. Construction and improvement small factories, sewerage works, water works, roads, schools and hospitals continue as well as medical research, especial in the colonies. The Dutch Border fortified. 7copied tanks planned like German Panzer IVs, Italian CV-35's, Soviet T-28's are made. We upgrade our navy by making 5 patrol boats 6 coastal patrolled submarines. We create 5 of the new the "Mk1 Nap-tank" is improved. Most of Indonesia becomes independent as of 1947.5. The Dutch territory of West New Guinea, (the west half of New Guinea island) is more loyal (it loves the Dutch like in in real life) and is given autonomy, but not independence from the Dutch. Suriname is to be given independence in 1951 as a client state. Aruba island is democratised and made autonamus. Oil is found in Borneo and the Netherlands_New_Guinea. Polders, lakes and coastal areas are drained for future redevelopment and a patrole boat is given to Yugoslavia. *'France:' happy about the Independence of syria and Madagascar it begins the protocoles to Give independence to french africa, Starting with the Republique of Algeria( Syrian and Algerian borders aren't correct) while this the Federation of Nations now with syria and Madagascar in its Commonwealth begins discussing the Formation of a World wide organization for nations to discuss diplomatic issues of the world,military is built up, navy expands. 1947.5 '''Rule 13 edited: New turns start at 20:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1947.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah.' All African countries that are under French rule, prepare for independence declaration, goverments are formed. After seeing this, british colonies also starts thinking that they could make it on their own. Most parts of Indonesia (except dutch new guinea) became independent drom the Dutch Empire. We forgot the French plan of 1945.5. The map was fixed with adding the 2 client states. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'Dutch Empire:' Continues to promote the development of it's colonies. The Dutch increases both farming and defense. Construction and improvement small factories, sewerage works, water works, roads, schools and hospitals continue as well as medical research, especial in the colonies. 700 guns are made up. The Dutch Border fortified. 7 copied tanks planned like German Panzer IVs, Italian CV-35's, Soviet T-28's are made. We upgrade our navy by making 5 patrol boats 6 coastal patrolled submarines. We create 5 of the new the "Mk1 Nap-tank" is improved. The Netherlands Antilles is democratizes and made autonomous. Arms are sent to help the Finns fight Lithuania. A literacy camapaing occers in the colonies. Hello, I’ve found out the logon/spam problem. It is that my browser was probly compromised; my e-mail was most likely compromised and my security had been disabled without my consent. I changed browser, got a geek to fix my machine and got stronger security (which I will regularly check if it’s still on). The geek thought my E-mail was compromised, so I changed it. Darriusmouse is doing such a good job he can stay chief mod. It’s best in case I get in any more trouble. The USSR is back for the forseeable future. *'USSR: '''Stalin is feeling ill and is near to death after a horse riding accident. Berrier takes over. The railways are subjected to a major upgrade. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nucliar power and a-bomb research continues. 12 heavy KV 2 tanks are made. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and 1 is sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Gasprom continues it's work in Azerbaijan, Novosibirsk and Grozny We invad free Finland, the is much heavy fighting at Kesholm, Vyborg, Saimaa, Päijänne and Pihlajaves; and the USSR victorious war and takes new Finnish lands up to lake Päijänne. *'Arab Confederation: Continues to reasearch rocket tech and the a-bomb. Military reaches 530k soldiers. Prepares (secretly) for an invasion of Italian Somaliland in attempt to liberate the Somali peoples. Continues to influence Kurdistan. *'Germany: '''the CP of Germany create the commitee for a unified red Germany along Austria and Sudete CP. The military continue to be build up and the economy continue to be improve, the German government try to make Austria and Czechoslovakia economically dependant on Germany economy. *'Lithuania: Infrastructure improved in Iceland and Denmark, civil engineer corps continue mission in Scandinavia. Economical fleet continue trading. Factories improved in big cities. Politics: Agents successfuly working in Poland, Hungary, Rumania and Greece. Operation FullHouse: Lithuania attacks for the last time. (Helsinki falls, Finland capitulates.)After defeating Finland, Hlsinki taken, northern part that is left unoccupied handed to USSR (no alg needed, Fins capitulated). Operation Desert War: 200'000 men leave Transjordan and now 100'000 men left there. 1948 The Bhutan requests the final stages of independence from the UK. Federation of Burma requests compleat independence from Japan and S. Vietnam asks for more autonomy. Moslems and Hindus clash in Kashmir, Jamur, the Chiteral and Gilgit regions of northern British India. *'USSR:' Economic ties and trade deals with Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and Afghanistan are manipulated to make them dependent on the USSR. Germany is offered joint rule over Czechoslovakia as a puppet state or it could be split in the future so Germany gets Czech republic and Slovakia, wile the USSR gets Ruthina. KGB agents begin to undermine the stability of Bulgaria and promote class struggle among the rural poor. Finland is finished off. Waziristan's trade deal from circa 1945 is taken up. Stalin dies of a stroke caused by the earlyer horse riding accident. Berrier now officaly takes over now. The railways are subjected to a major upgrade. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nuclear power and A-bomb research continues. 12 heavy KV 2 tanks are made. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and 1 is sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Gasprom continues it's work in Azerbaijan, Novosibirsk and Grozny. *'I've been hacked again.' **'German D: '''we accept Soviet offer over Czechoslovakia and would like for the moment to have the Sudete region and eventually annex the whole are of the CR. **'Soviet D:' OK! *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. 1948.5 '''A few more Moslems and Hindus clash in Kashmir, Jamur, the Chiteral and Gilgit regions of northern British India. Kashmir and Jamurie rebels also attack a few British people.' *'USSR:' Economic ties and trade deals with Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and Afghanistan are manipulated to make them dependent on the USSR. The USSR starts agitating in Slovakia and Ruthina. KGB agents begin to undermine the stability of Bulgaria (coup planned next turn) and promote class struggle among the rural poor. They also try to perge Soviet Finland, but they won't take to Soviet rule and continue a local insurgency. Now Berrier dies of a heart attack hours after a horse riding accident (convenient accident isn't it, some think it was a fit up). Bulgannin now officially takes over now and in 1952, Kruschove will follow him in to the leadership.. The railways are subjected to a major upgrade. A test nuke exsplodes sucsesfuly in rural Yakutia. car factorys open in Moscow. 5 10 kt and 5 1kt bombs are to be made over the next 2 years. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nuclear power and A-bomb research continues. 6 Kirov class aircraft carriers are launced from Arkagelsk and Magadan becomes a major poert and rail head.52 heavy KV 2 and 747 JS2 tanks are made. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and 1 is sold to China. 100 Mig 7 aircraft are made. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Civil and military factories abound in the Ukraine, the Kuban and Central European Russia. Food is bountiful as soil is wisely tilled and dug over in the Ukraine and Black Earth Regions. Gasprom continues it's work in Azerbaijan, Novosibirsk and Grozny. *'Germany:' send subversive agents in OTL Czech republic and Austria to start once again to make the communist parties popular. The military reach 1.6 millions people, the air force is a third made of jet and the U-boat fleet is important again. The oil of Arabia and the reessource of the Soviet allow a quick developpment of the economy and is use to politically support the separatist in Africa and European colonies. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'The USSR is quitting for good now. The log on, spam, site blocking and hacking problems have come back. ' *'Should I start turns etc. again? DariusTheMouse (talk) 05:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes.' *'Arab Confederation: '''Begins sending support to Moslems in India, and begins to influence them greatly. Continues to influence Kurdistan. Builds up military. Invades Italian Somaliland ('ALG'). 1949 '''A few more Moslems and Hindus clash in Kashmir and Jamur regions of northern British India. Kashmirie and Jamurie rebels also attack a few more British people.' *'USSR:' Economic ties and trade deals with Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and Afghanistan are manipulated to make them dependent on the USSR. The USSR starts agitating in Slovakia and Ruthina. KGB agents begin to undermine the stability of Bulgaria. A Soviet lead peasants revolt occurs in Bulgaria among the rural poor and the King is replaced by a Soviet puppet state. They also try to perge Bulgaria, but they won't take to Soviet colonial rule and continue a local insurgency. Finland is passifyed and a car factory opens in Vybourg. The railways are subjected to a major upgrade. A test nuke exsplodes sucsesfuly in rural Yakutia. 5 more 10 kt and 5 mor 1kt bombs are to be made over the next 2 years (total of 10 10kt and 1kt types by 1951.0. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and modestly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nuclear power and A-bomb research continues. 16 Kirov class aircraft carriers are launced from Arkagelsk and Magadan becomes a major poert and rail head. 252 heavy KV 2 and 747 JS2 tanks are made. 12 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and 1 is sold to China. 125 Mig 7 aircraft are made. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Civil and military factories abound in the Ukraine, the Kuban and Central European Russia. Food is bountiful as soil is wisely tilled and dug over in the Ukraine and Black Earth Regions. Gasprom continues it's work in Azerbaijan, Novosibirsk and Grozny. Car, tank, train, tractor and truck factories open in Moscow, Kiev, Smolensk, Uralsk, Almaty, Kharkov, Minsk, Ulaanbaatar, Tashkent, Tyver, Omsk, Tomsk, Krasnodar, Perm, Kirov and Chita. *'Should I start turns etc. again? DariusTheMouse (talk) 05:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC)' *''Yes!'' I can't even log in now 21:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'Germany:' continue to send subvertive agents in the German areas of Europe and in the target of Germany. The United Kingdom is offered support in his colonial empire except in the region of Arabia in wich we stay neutral and we offer to stop promoting separatism in your empire at the condition that you do not intervene if we decide to unite Germany by force. Lithuania is ask to not interfere as well. Propaganda of pan Germanism increase under the slogan free our Germanic brother from slavery. *'Dutch Empier: '''The Dutch airports are upgraded. We upgrade our navy by making 5 covettes and 6 coastal patrolled submarines. We create 5 of the new the "Mk1 Nap-tank" is improved. The Netherlands_New_Guinea (the west half of New Guinea island), Aruba, St. Maartin and Surinam all have a literacy campaing and ruber plantations are improved. *'France:' the Liberation is ended, all the african possesion are released, most of them As part of the Commonwealth of French Nations, Divided in the main Regions, Such as Algeria(1),Gaetulia (2),Tunisia(3),Chad-Camerun(4),Sahara(5),Mali(6),West Africa(7),And Central Africa or Guinean Africa (8), algeria,Gaetulia and tunisia choosed to not to be members of the Commonwealth being they the only nations being outside of the french union, as some refer to it, while t his the Gaulle Continues Building the military and the infrastructure of france in order to lead france to a new era, and incase of german intervention in Lorraine,while this the british are proposed aid in the independence of their colonies.nuclear research begins as well as aerospacial research, and '''THE SECRET' project Alpha begins trying to make a functional gauss cannon, and then make one of the size of the big bertha used in the World war as a just incase war machinery against the Soviets or the Germans. **'German D: '''we have a non-aggression pact, so we will not start a war. We are ready to renounce to Aslace Lorraine if you not attack us. 1949.5 *'Wazeristan:' We develope our roads, mosques, madrassas, farms, schools, phone booths and water works. A trade deal is offered to India and Aghanistan. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'Dutch Empire:' The Dutch ports are upgraded. Surinam all have a literacy campaign and rubber plantations are improved as preparation for independence. Deference are increased on Dutch New Guinea. A trade deal is offered to Italy, France and Wazeristan. 1950 '''The far south of Japan's holding in China rebels after a local labour despite and joins China to China's surprise. King Kirit Bikram Kishore Manikya Bahadur of the princely state of Tripura declares it's independence from the UK and Tripura's neutrality. Tripura and Bhutan singe a trade and defense agreement in Udaipur. A small anti-Arabian rule rebellion starts in Al Kut, central Iraq.' *'Dutch Empire:' The Dutch ports are upgraded. Surinam all and DNG have a literacy campaign and rubber plantations are improved as preparation for independence. A trade deal is offered to Italy, France and Wazeristan. The Netherlands starts experimenting with TV broadcasts and reinforces it's sea defenses. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Chiang Kai-shek annexes the piece of China that rebelled from Japan. Meanwhile ships and new ports are built. *'Germany: '''start relationwith the new states and offer developpment fund to Arabia in addition of a contract where planes and tanks will be sold to Arabia. Congratulate France and the Dutch for their decolonization while Britain is critisized and encouraged to free the colonized people. 1950.6 '''Annoyed with the slow pace of change and for want of an independent nation of Pakistan, Islamic nationals Mr Jinnah leads a armed peasant rising against the Indian federation and forms the nation of Pakistan in East Bengal, Sindh, West Punjab, Baluchistan, Gilgit, the Swat Vally, Badwallipur and Baluchistan. Hyderabad also declais UDI for Islamic and localist resion; but it soon has Moslem-Hindu communual clashes and riots. Nationalist protests and drug abuse are also a bit of a problem in Rangoon to. The 1950 Assam-Tibet earthquake occur killing several thousand.' *'Dutch Empire:' The Dutch ports are upgraded. Surinam all and DNG have a literacy campaign and rubber plantations are improved as preparation for independence. The OTL aluminum smelter in and Aluminum (bauxite) quarries in Surinam are set up. A trade deal is offered to Italy, France and Wazeristan. The Netherlands starts further experimenting with TV broadcasts and reinforces it's sea defenses. Aid is sent to Assan and Tibet. *'Arab Confederation: '''Military buildsup, funds and weapons are sent to the Pakistani Muslims *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. *'USSR:' The USSR sends aid to the earthquake victims, sends arms to the OTL/ATL Naxalite-socialism movement in south eastern India, offers the Dutch a trade deal, builds a modern show-peace airport in Kiev, and recruits 100,00 troopers. There will be no more nukes made and the arsenel stands at 20. 300 JS-2 tanks, 100 MiG-7s, and a Konstaza class crusier are made. 30 JS-2 tanks and 20 MiG-7s go to help the client Spanish Republic, who joins the International Comintern. A major airfield and army base are biult in Ulaanbaator. 1951 '''Annoyed with the slow pace of change and for want of an independent nation Libya rebels and effective kicks Italy out of the Fezzan and Al Kufra Regions. Benghazi and Tripolitania arks for more autonomy. India carrys out OTL/ATL ''Operation Polo and crushes Hyderabad, with only a small eastern triangle just falling to local Naxelites in the chaos. Kirapur joins the rather chotic emergent state of Pakistan. A minor nationalist riot occers in Tashkent.' *'USSR:''' The USSR gulags the rebels and rioters, but takes this as a hint tat it has become to stifling and needs to liberalise on things such as official Language (was one only Russian and Ukrainian, but now gains Byelorussia, Finnish, Polish, Kazakh, Uzbek, Georgian, Azari, Mongolian and Tartar.) and travel visas to fellow communist states, but Communism stayed in situe. The Soviets offer the Arab Confed' a trade deal, builds a modern show-peace iron foundry in Kiev, and recruits 100,00 troopers. There will be no more nukes made and the arsenal stands at 20. 300 JS-2 tanks, 100 MiG-7s, and a Konstaza class cruiser are made. 20 JS-2 tanks, the crusier and 20 MiG-7s go to help the client Spanish Republic, who joins the International Comintern. A second major airfield and army base are built in Ulaanbaatar and another is biult in Pskov, Krasnordar, Tyver, Uralsk, Baku and Minsk. Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Map game